True Love Breaks Any Curse
by CaptainSwanForever1718
Summary: Based on Season 3 Episode 10, Pan casts the curse that Emma broke months ago. Even though she forgets all of them, Emma is confused about Henry, Snow, Charming, and Hook/Killian... Explore what happens when no one knows each others back stories- Emma does not have a kid, Regina no longer hates Snow, and Hook/Killian is not seen as a villainous pirate anymore...
1. Chapter 1

" Well, well, well, Everyone in Storybrooke banding together to defeat the powerful villain. It's rather touching, really. Too bad none of you have a chance." Peter Pan announced. He was probably right, but there was no way I'm gonna stand back and watch him destroy everyone's lives. He really has to ruin _everything _doesn't he? Kidnapping my son, switching body's with my son, and now casting the very curse I broke so long ago- this boy must really have a death wish.

" Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain, except for amusement?" Snow questioned. It pained me to see the fear in her eyes. Just when I think i can relax with my family, I have to fight another war.

" Does it really matter? I mean your all going to suffer anyway, right _princess_? I guess it's just another one of my games. And a fun one at that." Pan grinned. Every time he grins I want to punch him in the face. Especially the one he flashed while calling my mom 'princess'. Ugh.

"Oh shut up pan." I spat.

" Awe, Swan still didn't get her happy ending. That family she has wanted her whole life, is gonna forget all about her. _Again_."

" Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this! Haven't you made her life a bloody hell already?" Hook said, tightening his grip on his sword. Why is it that every time he talks my heart skips a beat? I dare not look back- my cheeks are burning.

" It's alright pirate, let it out. But really, this little crush you have for Emma is not gonna work out, just admit it. How is she gonna love a worthless pirate? It pains me to say it, but it is true." Hook quickly looked down.

That was enough.

"Aaahhh!" I charged for Pan, sword in the air. All of the emotion I held in through all of this came pouring out. Anger, pain, sorrow, confusion, love. I was focused on killing the one boy who hurt everyone i loved. As the tears ran down my cheeks, I realized i made a horrible mistake. I was barley halfway to Pan, and he was almost done reciting the curse.

So this is it. I am really _not_ gonna get my happy ending. There is no point in being strong now. As the tears are flowing down my face, I think of everyone i'm gonna forget. My parents, Henry, Neil, Regina...

Hook. I never realized how much I cared about him until now. He was half the reason I charged at Pan. I never got the chance to tell him how I really feel. How much i want him. How much i need him. God, I think i'm going crazy. Who would have thought I would fall for a pirate?

...

_Where was he? He was supposed to stay at my house tonight. I guess I can't really judge him for not coming- I did miss the most__ important __ten years of his life. __ N__o. I can't keep thinking about that, I can't change it. I had to give him his best chance._

_ There he is. What took him so long? I guess he was only three minutes late.. but three minutes waiting for him is like three hours__- __after what we have been through. His straight dark brown hair bobbing in the air as he walks makes me want to run my fingers through it; just to make sure he is really here with me. That familiar striped scarf wrapped around his neck makes me want to wrap it around him a million times; __just __to make sure he is warm enough in this cool weather. _

_ He is only a few feet away. Seems strange because a few days ago i would have never thought he would be close enough to touch. _

_ "Henry, I thought you had changed your mind about our plans today. I'm glad you came kid." I wrapped my arm around him __protectively__. Could he really be here with me? _

_Something wasn't right. Henry was suddenly growing a few inches in height. His dark hair turned lighter, and wavy. His faced morphed into a mischievous boy, a few years older than him. The grin that the boy wore on his face made me very uneasy. I backed away from him swiftly. He still looked amused._

"_What's wrong Emma? Oh, I see; you were expecting Henry. Speaking of him; where is he?" The boy sarcastically spoke._

_Pan._

_..._

"Henry!" I yelled gasping as i awoke from my nightmare. Who is Henry? Oh ya, Regina's kid. Why in the hell am i dreaming about her son? And why am i sweating so much? Well, my dreams never did make sense. I am surprised there wasn't a talking panda in it as well...

_Dammit!_

I am gonna be late for work. The sheriff can't just sleep in. Besides, I am supposed to go up to the docks today- apparently some fish have been stollen. Who was I supposed to meet up with again? Oh ya, that guy who is probably the most sarcastic man on earth. The one with the deep blue eyes, and endearing grin. Why am I smiling so much now? Snap out of it Emma- its just business. What was his name again? Oh yeah;

Killian Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where in the bloody hell is she? That damn thief is probably steeling more fish by the second." I ranted. All day cleaning the fish, gutting the fish, cutting heads off fish, just to do it all over again because of a selfish robber. Why did i even get into this job? At least it gives me an excuse to be by the water all day. I never could understand what it is about the sea i liked so much. It sure as hell wasn't the fish. Maybe it's because its a lovely view. Or because it will always be there, right under me- unlike people.

"She should have been here by n- Jesus Killian, how many times have you been reminded to wear the proper clothing for this type of work? Jeans and a t-shirt just won't cut it. And really? Leather boots?" Eric said, annoyed.

" Awe calm down mate, i guess i just simply forgot. And i always quite fancied leather." I admitted while throwing (yet another) fish with the others. I didn't really know why i never followed the dress code. Something about following the rules made me feel uneasy.

"Sorry I"m late. Slept in." And there she was. Somewhere between looking up at her, and almost cutting my hand off - I forgot how to speak. It was my bad hand too. Why did she have this affect on me? Damn, now my hands are shaking. I hid them in my pants pockets, hoping she wouldn't notice.

" Well, that's quite a first impression sheriff. Sleeping in? That's quite bad form, really." I let the first sentence run off my tongue before i could stop myself. The first impression i got was quite overwhelming. Her lovely long blonde her waving down her back. The stubborn look on her face. The way she held herself together not quite like a normal lady would. Dammit I'm staring.

"Ya well sadly i had no control over it," Emma sarcastically said, with a slight smile on her lips. "Now where was the fish stolen from?" She asked, more serious now.

"Right over here by the boats." Eric pronounced, leading us to the end of the docks. I followed close behind the sheriff, not really knowing why. It felt natural to be with her. As we approached the boat, she couched down to see the evidence.

" Who the hell is that desperate enough to steal fish? Especially our fish. Smells like death." I spoke honestly, leaning on the boat. Usually a line like that would make a lady giggle. Not Emma. That made me want to try even more. She was different.

" Maybe it's not the fish that smell like death." Emma reported with a pat on my shoulder. It made me grin even more.

"Tough lass you are," I said with a laugh. "How 'bout a drink?" I said quietly, stepping slightly closer. I flashed the most charming smile i had. It was worth a shot.

" Really? We haven't even figured out who is stealing the fish and your already flirting?" Emma exasperatedly said.

" Well after we close the case, of corse. C'mon, keep up love." I uttered. She gave a little snort and shifted positions, thinking thoroughly. This is a good sign.

"Fine Jones." she narrated. My grin grew even bigger. " Only if you figure out who did this. See you later boys." and then she left. The amusement in my face fled. Eric gave a little laugh and walked off.

I immediately stalked back to the evidence.

...

" A-Ha! You slimy bastard!" I bellowed with a smirk on my face. It was hours since the sheriff left, but between the high heel marks, and red hair dye, I gathered who it was. That lass who is alway hanging around the water. What was her name? Ariel- Ariella, yeah.

I dialed the number to the police station to gloat about how i solved the mystery. Mostly just because of that drink the lady promised me.

...

Dammit

I just had to agree to that drink. I have to admit, i didn't expect him to solve the case. When he was bragging of his glory, I was smiling the whole time. This is why i was scared to go to the docks today. I knew he would win me over with his witty remarks.

If only i would have stayed home. Its not that i don't like the guy- it that i do. That the problem. I should be focused on my job; not guys.

Its only a drink though, right? We meet at the rabbit hole in two hours.

Eh, what the hell.

...


	3. Chapter 3

" You agreed to _drink with him_? We are talking about Killian Jones, right?" Mary Margaret questioned, a huge smirk on her face. Clearly she was enjoying this.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like we are getting married or anything. Anyway it's been a while, Don't you think?" I confessed while going through my closet. Why did I need to defend myself for going drinking on a Friday night with a man? And a handsome one at that. Sometimes Mary can be more like a mother than a friend.

" No I totally agree. It's just... Killian? I never knew you were into the careless bad boy types." She teased. I knew she wouldn't be able to help herself. Whatever, it didn't matter because I wasn't finding _anything_ in my wardrobe. Why was I sweating so much? _It's just a drink_, I reminded myself. " Emma, your blushing! So you really do have feelings for him?!"

_Crap _

" I don't know, maybe. It doesn't matter anyway; I cant find anything decent to wear, and I am meeting him in an hour. Urg!" I tried to change the subject, but Mary was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, calm down. Why don't you borrow something of mine? I have something_ perfect_ for you." She said, clearly wanting me to meet up with him. She was always a hopeless romantic.

I followed her into her room. She opened her closet to a ray of pastels, except for one forest green dress. "Try this on for size." She pushed it into my hands with a smile. Dresses weren't really my thing, but then again going to the bar with guys weren't either. So i marched to the bathroom with a sigh.

Once I slid it on and looked in the mirror, I wasn't sure if it was still me. The silky fabric clung to my waist tightly, but comfortably. Just at my belly button the material spewed out delicately. As I looked a little higher, the sweetheart neckline had no straps. My long blonde hair fell loose on the dress, in curls. I couldn't help but notice the color matched perfectly with my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom to approach Mary Margaret nervously. As she turned around, I was greeted with gasps and smiles.

" Oh Emma, you are so beautiful!" She praised. " Which is more the reason to worry. Everyone knows that man is quite reckless, so all I ask of you is to be careful."

" Oh c'mon, if I'm not careful I don't know what is." I said, rolling my eyes. I tried very hard to be annoyed, but the truth is I love it when she is over protective. It reminds me at least someone cares.

" Okay fair enough. Now lets get you to you prince charming."

...

I should have known she wouldn't come. Yet here i am looking like a bloody fool, drinking alone. I would have cared how I looked, if Emma were here. But since she isn't, I took a big gulp of rum.

I never did care too much about my appearance, but tonight I actually took time to look through my clothes. There wasn't much variety, mostly just t-shirts, jeans, and leather boots. But I grabbed the black button up long sleeve, the nicest jeans I had, and the only pair of dress shoes I owned. I have also never been this nervous. And I have had my share of drinks with ladies, so this actually frightened me a little. Mostly because I was afraid I'd scare her off. At least I couldn't do that since she'd never show.

" Alright, let me get one thing straight; this _is_ just a drink."

_Emma._

I almost choked on my drink at the sound of her voice, but when I saw her, I stared with amazement. I've never seen her in anything other than jeans, and never imagined i would. But the way the dress complimented her in every way possible, was something like a dream. The way the color matched perfectly with her big, lovely eyes was astonishing. Damn. Now I am never gonna stop loving her.

" What, no sarcastic reply? That's a first." She spoke while sitting down next to me. For once I had no words, just a dumbfounded stare on my face. Finally I found my voice.

" Well, that's a first as well," I said looking down at her dress. "And, hopefully not a last." I admitted.

" Oh, Mary Margret made me put this on. But try not to choke again on your drink." She said with a little smile. I blushed, but grinned to hide it.

" And miss out on a drink with the lovely miss Emma?" I said. "I wouldn't dream of it." I added quietly, leaning in closer.

" Quite the charmer aren't you? She questioned.

" You can count on it love. So, hows life as a sheriff?" I asked, genuinely interested.

" Well, someone has to do it. Might as well be someone who doesn't have anything to do in the first place." She said with a smile, but i could see the sorrow in her eyes.

" Nothing to do? Swan, I would take you out like this every chance I could." I replied honestly. To my surprise she actually look touched, until she put her guard back up.

" Yeah, well how about you? Is life gutting fish all it's cracked up to be?"

" The bloody fish can die for all i care. It's the sea that made me stay. I always loved the fact that it will always be there, right there. It's quite comforting knowing that it can't just dry up one day." I relieved. There was that sorrow back in her eyes. Damn, I knew I would screw up. "Pardon for being so personal." I quickly added.

"No, It's fine. I just. I know exactly how you feel. People are so unreliable, but I always turned to my work- being the sheriff. Something I could always lean back into. Something that would always be there for me." She rambled. I just stared in wonder. I didn't think any knew quite exactly how I felt, until now.

"Aye, that's how I feel as well. Uh, do you want to get out of here? It's quite loud, don't you think?" I asked. I just wanted to talk with her. Just Emma and me. To really understand her.

Then all of a sudden her wall was back up. Oh, how could I not think of that? " Bloody hell, Emma I didn't mean it like that. Honestly." I sincerely said. She just rolled her eyes and choked out a laugh.

" She warned me this would happen." She said, half to herself. " You know, how about we, just never do this again. Deal?"

" No, Emma, that's really not what I meant! Just hear me ou-"

"No!" she blurted. " Right when I think I can finally let someone in, his only motive is to get in my pants?!" She reviled. By this point people were staring, but i couldn't care less. All I saw was Emma and the betrayed look on her pretty little face. Because of me. As she pushed past me to the exit, I ran to catch up. This might have been the worst mistake of my entire life.

" Emma! Please! Just listen to what I have to say!" I pleaded trying to keep up pace, and not run into people at the same time. All i could do now was completely open up, and hope she understands. If she didn't I would be totally heartbroken, but at least I'd know I tried.

" I'm scared." I blurted out. She turned and raised an eyebrow. Well I couldn't stop now. " I'm scared because every time I look at you I cant form words. I'm scared because when I hear your voice my heart stops beating all together. And because even when i just hear your name, I grin like a bloody school girl." I let it all out, no matter how stupid i sounded. I needed to just let it all out. "Emma, I'm scared i'm in love with you." The words seemed to flow out so naturally, and I couldn't stop them. Nor did I want to. She needed to know how I truly felt.

I expected her to give me some sort of speech on how unconvincing I was. Or that it was sad how shallow I was, just to get a 'good time'. Instead she just stood there, with an unreadable expression. That was it. I blew it.

" Damn you for knowing _exactly_ what I wanted to hear." she said as she walked closer. I was still in disbelief when something even more shocking happened.

She practically ran up into me, but I wasn't complaining. When our lips touched- no smashed together, all the emotion I held in poured out. It seemed like it was the same for her. Then it hit me.

_This is Emma_

_My Emma_

The one I vowed to fight for until I couldn't. The one I kissed ( in what seemed like) so long ago. The one who truly owned my heart, since Melia.

She was here. In my arms. And I never felt more grateful. She abruptly lifted her head up to look me in the eyes. Now that I could see her, I saw tears roll down her cheeks. Those eyes. Those big, beautiful, green eyes that made me want to give her the world- looked so confused.

" Hook?"


End file.
